The Walker Brothers
The Walker Brothers were an American pop group of the 1960s and 1970s, that included Scott Engel (eventually known professionally as Scott Walker), John Walker (born John Maus, but using the name Walker since his teens), and Gary Leeds (eventually known as Gary Walker). After moving to Britain in 1965, they had a number of top ten albums and singles there, including the No. 1 chart hits "Make It Easy on Yourself" and "The Sun Ain't Gonna Shine (Anymore)", both of which also made the US top 20. In between the two was the lesser US hit "My Ship is Coming In". Formed in 1964, they adopted the 'Walker Brothers' name as a show business touch even though the members were all unrelated — "simply because we liked it." They provided a unique counterpoint to the British Invasion by achieving much more success in the United Kingdom than in their home country, a period when the popularity of British bands such as The Beatles dominated the U.S. charts. History Formation The Walker Brothers Trio was formed in Los Angeles in 1964 by John Walker (lead vocals, guitar), Scott Engel (bass, harmony vocals), and drummer Al "Tiny" Schneider. Before then, John Walker—who had already been using that name professionally for several years—had performed and recorded several unsuccessful singles with his sister as a duo, John and Judy, and Engel had been bass player with instrumental band The Routers. Walker and Engel, with two other musicians, had also toured the Midwest in 1963 as "The Surfaris," although the group included none of the musicians who played on the Surfaris' records. Dropping the word "Trio," Walker and Engel were signed by Mercury Records, recorded a single, "Pretty Girls Everywhere," and became a leading attraction at Gazzari's Club in Hollywood. They also appeared on the Shindig! TV show, developed by Jack Good, and then on a weekly TV show, Ninth Street A Go Go. Late in 1964, they met drummer Gary Leeds, previously of The Standells (Late 1962–1964). He had recently toured the UK with singer P.J. Proby. Leeds – along with club regular Brian Jones – persuaded them that the band's rock and roll and blues style would go down well in "swinging London," where Proby had already succeeded. Before leaving, they recorded their second single, "Love Her," overseen by Nick Venet and arranger Jack Nitzsche, with Scott Engel taking the lead vocal part for the first time—previously John Walker had been the lead vocalist. They also appeared in a film, Beach Ball, and sent demo recordings to record labels in the United Kingdom. With financial backing from Leeds' stepfather, Walker, Engel and Leeds traveled to the UK in February 1965 for an exploratory visit. Success in the UK When they landed in England, record producer Johnny Franz was keen to sign them up. In a short time, Walker and Engel had secured a recording contract with Philips Records, an affiliate of Mercury, and had played several venues around the UK, with Leeds as drummer. Their first single, "Pretty Girls Everywhere," had little success, but radio stations picked up on the follow-up "Love Her" with Engel's baritone vocals, and it made the Top 20 in the UK Singles Chart in June 1965. The song had originally been recorded by The Everly Brothers and released as B-side to their single "The Girl Who Sang The Blues" in 1963. Philips then recorded and released the group's version of "Make It Easy on Yourself," a Burt Bacharach and Hal David ballad previously recorded by Jerry Butler. It was sung by Engel (by now called Scott Walker), arranged by Ivor Raymonde and produced by Johnny Franz, with a full orchestra augmented by session musicians. Session musicians on the record included Alan Parker and Big Jim Sullivan. By August 1965, "Make It Easy on Yourself" had entered the UK Top 10, eventually reaching the top of the record chart. Later in the year, it also reached No. 16 in the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100. The track sold 250,000 copies in the UK, and over one million copies globally, achieving gold disc status. The number 3 UK hit "My Ship Is Coming In", originally recorded in 1965 by Soul singer Jimmy Radcliffe, followed. Then in March 1966, The Walker Brothers hit No. 1 for the second time in six months with "The Sun Ain't Gonna Shine Anymore." Their popularity in the UK – particularly that of Scott – reached a new high, especially among teenage girls, and their fan club in that country was said to have been larger than The Beatles.' "The Sun Ain't Gonna Shine Anymore" also made the US Top 20, but had less success in the US. The Walker Brothers continued to have chart hits in the UK in 1966 and 1967, with Scott taking a more prominent role in their song choices and arrangements, but with diminishing commercial success. They also had to leave the UK for six months in early 1967 because of work permit problems. As pop music moved on, the Walker Brothers began to sound dated. By the end of 1967, the pressures of stardom, internal tensions, and 'artistic differences' began to weaken the group. After a UK tour in late 1967, which also featured Jimi Hendrix, Cat Stevens, and Engelbert Humperdinck, followed by a tour of Japan in 1968, the group officially disbanded. Reunion in the 1970s All three continued to release solo records, with Scott (who first recorded solo in 1967) being by far the most successful and creating a large cult following. Late in 1974, Walker, Engel and Leeds agreed to reform The Walker Brothers. In 1975, they released the album No Regrets. The title track was released as a single and rose to No. 7 on the UK chart in early 1976. They recorded two further albums together, Lines (1976) and Nite Flights (1978), which were less successful, although the experimental style of Scott's tracks on Nite Flights laid the stylistic groundwork for his later solo career. The Walker Brothers undertook some cabaret performances, although Engel (by now more usually known as Scott Walker) was reluctant to sing live; the group's contract with GTO Records ended and, according to John Walker, the group "just drifted apart." Later activities John Walker later went on to customise guitars and establish his own recording studio in California, and resumed touring in 2004. Gary Walker remains active in England. Scott Walker continues to record sporadically and engage in cultural works, e.g. curating the Meltdown festival. John and Gary Walker published their own joint autobiography, The Walker Brothers: No Regrets—Our Story, in 2009. John died at his Los Angeles home on May 7, 2011. "The Sun Ain't Gonna Shine Anymore" and "Stay With Me" were prominently featured in the 2012 film, Seeking a Friend for the End of the World, written and directed by Lorene Scafaria and starring Steve Carell and Keira Knightley. Scott Walker: 30 Century Man is a 2006 documentary film about Scott Walker by Stephen Kijak. The film got its title from the song "30 Century Man." It charted Walker's career in music, with a focus on his songwriting, and featured footage of recording sessions for his album, The Drift. It included a sequence in which Walker oversaw the recording of the punching of a joint of pork, for the percussion on the song "Clara". David Bowie acted as the executive producer of the film. The film has been shown in 2012 on the Sundance channel in the US. Band members * Scott Walker – lead vocals, bass guitar * Gary Walker – drums, vocals * John Walker – guitar, vocals Discography * Take It Easy with The Walker Brothers (1965) * Introducing The Walker Brothers (1965) (1st US album) * Portrait (1966) * The Sun Ain't Gonna Shine Anymore (1966) (2nd US album) * Images (1967) * No Regrets (1975) * Lines (1976) * Nite Flights (1978) See also *List of performers on Top of the Pops *List of artists who reached number one on the UK Singles Chart *UK No.1 Hits of 1965 *UK No.1 Hits of 1966 *Philips Records *List of number-one singles from the 1960s (UK) *British Invasion References External links *Further information *Scott Walker fanpage and Walker Brothers message board – Germany *Photo archive of Scott Walker and The Walker Brothers by photographer Chris Walter *John Walker's website Category:American expatriates in the United Kingdom Category:Rock music groups from California Category:Musical groups from Los Angeles Category:American pop music groups Category:Philips Records artists Category:Smash Records artists Category:Musical groups established in 1964 Category:Musical groups disestablished in 1978 Category:Scott Walker (singer)